When I See Your Tears
by Oishi-Tabemono
Summary: A poem about Yugi in Yami's POV


When I see your tears;  
I can feel them...  
As well as see them...  
What is the cause for all this sadness?  
Distressed sobs, fetal position  
Someone has hurt you my angel  
That is the cause for your pain  
But who would touch;  
That alone even hurt  
One that is so innocent  
Especially when it is already mine  
Yes, I have claimed my hikari  
Mine  
Now tell me the reason for your poignant feeling;  
Yes, I have been correct  
I was right my tenshi;  
Now they will pay  
But wait you say you don't want me to hurt them  
Why can this be?  
Surely you would want revenge on your attacker;  
Would you not?  
Still sweet and innocent  
Can't face the fact that no body is perfect;  
No matter how hard you try to break the barrier  
They will always have that darkness locked away;  
In their aching hearts...  
I have learned this from Dartz,  
Some of what he said was a lie;  
Some was truth  
We may be able to put away; lock away  
The darkness in our minds and heart,  
But it is still there  
Waiting  
For the precise moment of opportunity  
To release itself from the bind of which it was  
Captured  
But still aibou,  
Why do you insist that I don't make them pay?  
Their crimes have been too much;  
Never make an angel cry  
Never...  
Null, worthless, and misguided  
These are things that Dartz said I was  
It wasn't him that made me cry;  
It was what he said I was...  
That made me expose tears  
That is what is sad about me;  
If I am alone and someone says I am worthless  
I believe I am worthless  
When I lost you aibou,  
I knew I could never go on...  
I needed you right there  
Maybe I was worthless  
Maybe Dartz was right  
The others tried to make me feel better  
But to no avail  
Nothing could make me happy  
I had too many memories of you  
I remember when you said I could share your memories  
That made me happy  
That made me think that I wasn't as alone as I thought I was  
I can't stand being alone  
And you know this, aibou  
I cry at night when you're not beside me  
I feel sad when you are even tending the shop  
Though you were only two rooms down  
Maybe it's because of me being locked up in the puzzle  
For 3,000 years  
For 3,000 years, I was alone...  
No one was there;  
Until you unlocked my spirit  
I began to acknowledge the world around me  
Then when I saw my savior;  
I knew you were more than special;  
More than ordinary;  
You looked just like me; my innocent side  
I knew this was not the only thing;  
Anyone that had the patience and heart to unlock the puzzle  
Without using it for greed or want,  
Was someone more than special...  
You were my angel; MY tenshi  
No body else had the rights to you  
Even though you didn't know who I was yet  
I still claimed you  
You were still mine  
'Ditch that Anzu girl' I screamed to you in my head  
But you could not hear me  
For our mind link had not been established yet  
When you did find out about me, you were kind about it  
You didn't scream and throw the puzzle against the wall  
Locking me in it forever once more  
Though I regretted it, I tried to hook you up with Anzu  
Remember that day, when your mom was asking  
'Yugi Muto! Who were you talking to?'  
It was the same day you put the chain on our puzzle to bond us better  
Then you said 'Nothing' and went about your way  
Then I said 'If you listen to me, I will hook you up with Anzu  
In no time at all. I have the skills so listen up.'  
Then you told me to leave you alone and you were embarrassed  
You know, you're cute when you blush;  
Yet alone smile  
These are the attributes I love about you, koi, chibi-ichi  
Your big, lavender eyes  
While mine shown blood red;  
Crimson  
The color of freshly shed blood  
You said my eyes were intoxicating  
I said yours were alluring  
That day when we first confessed  
I felt like the happiest guy alive  
I am probably the only Pharaoh that was ever this happy  
In finding their soul mate  
But then again, maybe I am wrong  
But I didn't care all that mattered was that you loved me  
You felt the same way I did  
At first I thought I was senile to ever think that you would fall for me  
For that slut Anzu tried attract, draw, and pull you into her 'charm'  
But once you knew her true intention, you didn't fall for it anymore  
She was only doing that so that she could get to me  
I was the 'prize' to be won,  
And if I was the 'prize', you won me, not Anzu  
I am so glad you're mine aibou  
Now I am never going to be alone  
Never...  
'Aishiteru, koibito...'  
'And I love you too, koi' you would say  
Just the sound of your voice  
It takes so much energy not to capture you lips  
Your body; though small and frail  
It's strong in its special way  
You said you couldn't believe a hot, sexy guy like me  
Would ever love a short, chibi, not sexy guy like you  
I don't care what you look like my tenshi, my koi  
My aibou, my Yugi  
I don't care...  
First I thought our love was friendship  
Then it turned to brothers  
Then...Then it turned to actual love  
Our first kiss  
You do remember that, right aibou?  
Of course, you could never forget that  
I almost ate your mouth right off your delicate face  
But then again, how couldn't I?  
You tasted....You tasted so good, I cannot describe  
Was it strawberries, chocolate or peaches  
Or was it sunshine, fire or happiness?  
'I love you, Atemu-chan!' I heard you scream  
We had found out my name was Atemu not long ago  
I think it has a nice ring to it  
And you like it too  
I hold you close and wipe away your running tears  
'Shh...aibou....it's ok...I wont hurt them if you don't want me to.'  
'Arigato, Atemu-chan'  
I held you tighter against me  
I will always be here, aibou  
I will be there to comfort you;  
When I see your tears... 


End file.
